My Leah
by MissIndependent007
Summary: Short one-shot between Leah and Paul. AH AU. Even though it started out as a strictly physical relationship, Leah can't deny that she trusts Paul, and Paul can't deny that he wants to protect her. When Sam and his posse follow Leah into the forest, Paul gets a bad feeling and investigates. In the end, Paul saves Leah in more way than one, and Sam gets what he deserves. MA only


**Author:** MissIndependent007

**Title:** My Leah

**Pairing:** Leah and Paul

**Rating:** MA for talk of rape, sex, and language

**Full Summary:** Short one-shot between Leah and Paul. AH AU. Even though it started out as a strictly physical relationship, Leah can't deny that she trusts Paul, and Paul can't deny that he wants to protect her. When Sam and his posse follow Leah into the forest, Paul gets a bad feeling and investigates. In the end, Paul saves Leah in more way than one, and Sam gets what he deserves. MA for talk of rape, sex, and language. Lemony goodness mixed with sweet fluff

* * *

There he stood. Sam Uley. She felt her heart beat pick up. Her palms began to sweat. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her breath came out in pants.

He was right there.

And behind him were his bastard friends. The Cullen boys: Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper.

She could feel how light headed she was. She was going to lose it. She let out a slight gasp.

But it was enough. He had heard her. Sam turned and saw her.

A hungry grin spread across his face.

"Hey, fellas. Look who it is," he said, beckoning his friends to turn and see.

The men turned, and she was met with sly, hungry grins.

"My, my, what are you doing here, little girl?" Edward asked evilly.

"You lost, baby?" Emmett asked with a leer in her direction.

She began to slowly step back in retreat. It seemed to spur them on further. The men stalked towards her, as a predator would approach it's prey.

In full panic mode, Leah realized with a start that she was once again alone with these men, in the dark forest of La Push.

Her breathing became so erratic and loud that she knew they could hear it. She kept backing up as they continued to come closer. Then, she backed herself into a tree.

_Goddamnit_, she thought.

"Leah!" She heard a male voice call. "Leah! Where are you?!"

She realized who the voice came from and looked over her shoulder to see none other than Paul jogging through the forest, looking for her.

Paul had seen her go into the forest, but had thought nothing of it. That was Leah. She often went wandering into the forest to think, so he let her go without worrying about it.

But then he had seen Sam and his group follow her into the forest. Sam and the others were well-respected throughout town. They were seen as the "good kids." After all, Sam had smartly left the rez trash to hang with the better, well-to-do Cullen boys, putting him with the good crowd rather than the poor trouble-makers.

But... Paul just never got a good vibe from them. They seemed too perfect, as if it was all a cover to stay away from suspicion.

And after seeing the boys follow Leah into the forest, he just felt the urge to investigate.

Admittedly, he and Leah had been having an affair for four years. No one knew, and they had rules for their non-relationship.

Firstly, no feelings. As in, no caring, no loving, nothing. Also, they would never buy each other anything. They wouldn't go on dates, they wouldn't introduce each other to parents, and they definitely wouldn't tell anyone. Sex only. He wasn't allowed to tell her she was beautiful. He wasn't allowed to call her other than for a booty call. Literally, they were just fuck-buddies.

Well... Fuck-buddies who couldn't get enough of each other and who had been fucking for years longer than either of them expected.

Even though he knew the rules, he still couldn't stop himself from investigating in the forest. Sure, he wasn't allowed to care. But a bunch of strong guys stalking one girl in the forest just didn't sit right with him.

So he followed them... And seemed to come right in time.

He called out Leah's name several times. Then, he heard a male voice say, "You lost, baby?" followed by the men laughing.

Paul's jaw tightened. But he kept up calling out "Leah!" to make it seem that he hadn't heard them. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"Leah! Goddamn it, can you stop fucking running off all the damn time?!" Paul screamed at Leah as he saw her up against a tree with the men scarily close to her.

Leah picked up on his act quickly. "Fuck off, Paul! You're not my goddamn babysitter!"

"Well I'm sick and tired of you running off whenever you feel like it! Your mother has been freaking out for hours, Leah! Could you fucking care about other people for a single minute?! C'mon! Let's go. I'm sick of this shit."

"Fuck you, Paul!" She screamed at him and stalked past him.

Paul rolled his eyes. He nodded at Sam and the others as if he was just noticing them.

Sam sneered at him.

Paul turned and followed Leah out of the forest.

Leah stormed to her house, even as tears streamed down her face.

As soon as she got inside, she walked right past Jacob, Seth, Quil, Claire, Embry, Jared, and Kim in the living room straight to her room, slamming the door.

"What the fuck?" Jared wondered aloud.

"No idea," said Quil, shaking his head at Leah's closed door.

"Was that Leah?" Sue Clearwater called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," someone threw over their shoulder.

Suddenly Paul burst through the door and stalked past them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jacob said.

"Paul?" Embry asked.

Paul didn't answer, he just stormed past them all and tried Leah's door, which was locked.

He banged his fist on her door. "Leah! Let me in."

"Fuck off, Paul!" Leah said, but Paul heard a sniffle.

That's it, he thought, and he slammed the door open, breaking the lock.

He slammed it shut behind him.

"Okay seriously. What the fuck?" asked Jared again.

Paul moved Leah's dresser slightly in front of the door so no one would bother them. No one knew about them, so no one would've guessed that Paul, _Paul _of all people, would act the way he was.

"Leah?" He said gently. She was laying on her bed, turned away from him. But he saw her body shake from her silent sobs.

He ran over to her, scooped her up in his arms and crushed her to his chest.

She finally let out an audible sob. She clutched to his shirt and sobbed.

He couldn't hold her tight enough. She felt like she was breaking apart. She needed to feel protected. Paul was so tall and big that she felt instantly protected with his arms around her, yet she needed him to hold her impossibly tighter. He seemed to know that and he continued to hold her tight and kiss her head, cheek, and neck.

"They can't hurt you, Lee. I'm here. They can't touch you. I won't let them. It's okay sweetie. I've got you," Paul murmured to her ear. She just sobbed more and pulled him closer.

Paul continued to hold her for what seemed like hours.

A knock came at the door. "Paul? Leah? What's going on?" It was Seth.

They didn't answer.

"C'mon guys! Please, open up!" It was Jared then.

"Leah? Baby? Leah, what's wrong?" Sue asked through the door.

Leah lifted her head and slowly looked at Paul.

As they were two of the very few people on the rez who had learned to speak Quileute - most young kids didn't care about it, but both their parents had sent them to Old Quil to learn at a young age. So, Paul said to her in Quileute, "What do you want?"

She lifted her head to look at her barricaded door where her friends' and family's voices came from. "They can come in," she said in the same tongue.

He let her go for a minute and moved the dresser to let the others in. She came back to him and he held her tight.

Sue entered first, followed by Kim them Seth. Once Embry and Jared stepped in, she tensed up. Paul noticed. He moved her slightly behind him and gestured to Embry and Jared, "You two, just take a step back."

They looked confused but did so.

"Leah... Paul," Sue realized it best to address Paul rather than Leah for answers, "what happened?"

He didn't really know. He turned to Leah.

Again in Quileute, he said, "Leah? What did they do to you?" She began to shake. He continued to talk so only she could understand.

"Shhhh, Leah it's okay sweetie, I'm here. Tell me."

She raised her eyes to his. "H-hurt me," she said in Quileute.

Paul's jaw clenched. "How?"

Leah looked down at her hands on his chest. She worried the fabric of his shirt and seemed to be building herself up to say it. The others watched in silence as they couldn't understand what they said. They were still confused. _Since when were Leah and Paul so comfortable around each other?_ they all wondered.

Still staring at his chest, she finally said, "R-r-raped me," so softly he nearly didn't hear her. But he did. And his eyes grew and then narrowed in fury. He tucked her under his chin as she sobbed, his face a mask of rage.

"Paul?" Sue asked.

"Sam and his bastards raped her," Paul said in English through clenched teeth.

Kim and Sue gasped. The other men looked almost as furious as Paul. They were all a tight-knit group, and no one, _no one_, hurt their women.

Suddenly, it was if someone had turned on a switch in Leah. Now that she had said it, she couldn't stop.

In Quileute to Paul only, she continued. "They... They just came at me. I was walking in the forest... Sam first. They laughed and... Again and again and again... They wouldn't stop... They laughed at me when I screamed and held me down..." A sob. "All of them, just over and over... Sam laughed and slapped me and bit me..." Paul couldn't hold her close enough, he winced at every word she said. "They just wouldn't stop... Why do I have to be so small? I couldn't even stop them... So fucking defenseless..." She sobbed and Paul just couldn't take it.

There would be blood to pay.

The men wasted no time. Paul, Seth, Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry set out and beat Sam and his bitches to blood pulps. Charlie came in and arrested the bastards once Paul and the others were done.

* * *

Leah heard about the fight later and let out a sigh.

She stared out the window at the forest, just thinking.

Paul came into her room then, moving the dresser to keep it shut again. "I'll fix the door," he said. She shrugged, looking at her hands.

He came and sat next to her, pulling her into him. She sat in his lap, safe under his chin. She sighed, feeling protected.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lee?"

"I... I couldn't. I just wanted to forget it. I didn't think they'd bother me again... It was months ago."

"They won't bother you ever again, Lee."

She sighed. "I know."

* * *

**Four months later.**

"Would you stop fucking tip-toeing around me, Paul?!"

Paul looked taken aback. Sure, ever since he learned about what Sam had done to her, he hadn't so much as let them do more than kiss. He couldn't do it do her, he didn't want to push her. Of course he wanted her, but now that he knew, he just didn't want to go too far and scare her.

"But... Leah, after -"

"That was months ago, Paul! I know you don't want to hurt me, but how can I heal from it if you never let things go back to normal?! What, are you disgusted by me now?" There were tears in her eyes. "I've been violated and now you don't want to wet your dick on something that's been ruined by the bastard Sam?! Huh?! I'm just damaged now, ruined by him, and you don't want me anymore?!"

Paul stared at her, stunned.

Leah's lip quivered, but she held herself together. "Fine! Fuck you, Paul. I'm done with this. Don't come looking for me again." She stormed out of his room and out his back door. She needed to get into the forest. She knew her way around these forests, and she didn't want to run into anyone.

She was surprised to hear Paul come barreling out the back door after her. She didn't allow herself to acknowledge the pull in her chest when she realized he was chasing after her. No, she was Leah Clearwater, and she didn't need him or anyone. She kept walking.

Soon he caught up to her, but she just kept walking. He matched her pace and started to plead with her.

"Leah, I am so sorry. I never... I just... After it... Fuck! I can't even explain." Leah didn't seem fazed by anything he said.

He grabbed her shoulders to stop her. He always knew that he was the only guy that could touch her without her flinching.

She just looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Look, Leah..." He started.

She waited.

He took a deep breath. He looked right at her. Really looked at her.

"Leah, I don't care about what happened to you. You aren't ruined, you're perfect to me. Look, I know we just started off fucking, and we agreed that there would be no feelings. But Leah... Leah, when I saw them look at you like that that day in the forest..." He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Leah, I just had to protect you. I needed to hold you and keep you safe. My heart broke when I heard what they had done to you. But Leah, you were never ruined to me, you've always been perfect to me. It just made me realize... It just made me realize that I can't keep pretending that I don't feel anything for you. Leah, I love you."

Leah looked up at him, vulnerability written on her face. She opened herself up to him in that moment. Leah never let anyone see her vulnerable. But this was Paul, and Paul was different.

"Paul... I-I love you too."

Paul kissed her. He kissed her forehead, both her cheeks, down to her neck, her nose, and she began to giggle in a very un-Leah manner. But she didn't care.

"And Leah," kiss, "I've been," kiss, "holding back," kiss, "only because," kiss, "I just didn't want to push you," he finished as he pulled back to look at her. He kissed her neck again, then murmured against her neck, "You have no idea how much I've wanted you. Not fucking you has been hell, Lee."

Leah smirked to herself as her eyes danced. "Then fuck me."

Paul groaned. He pulled back to look at her. "You sure?" He seemed to use a superhuman amount of self-restraint to double check.

Leah was impatient though. She tackled him to the forest floor.

That did it.

She landed straddling him, but he flipped her over, covering her with himself. His hands ran all over, grasping her thighs in his hands - he loved how thick they were, he could just sink his hands into them.

He lifted her leg around his hip, she wrapped both around him high on his hips, opening herself up to him. He captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head. He groaned loudly as she gasped and whimpered. He ran his nose and lips from her collar bone up to her ear. He nipped at his ear lobe, making her gasp. He buried his face in her neck under her hair, nipping, and sucking at her sensitive skin. She writhed under him.

He held both her hands in his one so he could run his hands over her legs again. Good God, he loved her legs. He lifted her leg high on his hips and then moved to her shirt.

He slowly pulled down the collar of her shirt so he could torturously kiss from her neck to her shoulder. She was a shuttering, gasping mess. He lowered the shirt further, kissing just above her breast. Then, suddenly, he ripped the shirt from her body. She gasped and he groaned. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Still holding her hands securely above her head, he ravaged her chest. Dragging his teeth across her flesh, he raised goosebumps on her skin. He captured a nipple in his mouth and she gasped, writhing uncontrollably beneath him, unbearably turned on. She still couldn't move her hands and it just turned her on more. Paul was always dominant in bed, and oh how she had missed this.

He ran his hands from her chest down her hips, to her pants. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down torturously slow, kissed the exposed flesh. She whimpered.

"Paaaauuuul," she moaned out.

He came up to her eye-level. "Yes baby?"

She just moaned.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Lee, I've got you."

He took his shirt off then, and his pants soon followed. He grabbed her gorgeous legs again in both hands, letting her hands finally free. She wound her hands in his hair. She grasped at his shoulders and clawed at his back.

"Paul, pleaaaase?" Leah begged.

Paul kissed her neck again. Leah moaned. He always knew where she was most sensitive, and it drove her wild.

"Paul!" She began to whine.

He still didn't respond. He teased her with his tip right at her center. Just the head entered her, and she squirmed. He held her hips tight and kissed right under her neck.

Leah nearly cried in frustration. She couldn't take it anymore. "Paul!"

He bit her neck at the same time that he tugged both her legs high on his hips and entered her in one thrust. She cried out.

Paul didn't waste time. He was instantly pounding into her ruthlessly. Moaning and gasping, Leah was already near oblivion.

"Paaaauuuul-"

"Shhhh, I've got you baby."

She moaned. Her stomach began to coil uncontrollably. The pitch of her whimpers and moans began to change, and Paul knew she was close. He reached down and pinched her clit.

Her world burst into flashes of light behind her lids as she screamed her release.

She continued to clench around him, but Paul held out. He could play Leah's body like a musician could a guitar. And he just loved to hear her scream.

He flipped her around so she was on all fours. Her legs shook as she was slowly coming down from her high, but Paul didn't let her. He pistoned into her again.

The change in angle made her stomach coil again in anticipation.

She gasped.

He reached around to play with her nipples and clit. She whimpered.

She could feel herself getting closer. "Harder, Paul," she said. He obeyed. "Gah," she groaned. "Faster, uh, _Paul_," she panted.

He once again kissed her neck. Then, as he felt his own release approach, he bit down, sending her over the edge. She screamed his name as he came and he grunted as she milked him for everything he had.

They both lay there gasping in the forest floor. There was a slight breeze, but Paul's body over hers kept Leah warm.

Leah turned her heard to see Paul staring at her.

He grinned at her. Leah laughed at the look on his face, and snuggled closer to him.

He sighed in contentment. "My Leah," was all he said.

He kissed her neck where he had bit her, and she knew everything would be alright.

**A/N: am I the only one who's absolutely _obsessed_ with the Leah/Paul pairing?! Love them together. This is a little OC, as Leah isn't such a bitch, and Paul isn't such a hot-head, but I think circumstances demanded I tune that down a bit. Although I love how feisty they are. **

**So... should I write a whole story expanding on this idea? maybe just another one-shot? love Leah and Paul together as much as I do? let me know!**

**Cal3**


End file.
